Mute Warriors, Silent Love
by Warwolf
Summary: Digimon Tamers/Werewolf: The Apocalypse alterverse fusion. A mute Red Talon finds himself in the Tamers universe with a mute Tamer. But what is the startling secret that surrounds that Talon's past? Rukato! R&R (Chap. 2 up!)
1. Mute Warriors, Silent Love Prologue: Beg...

**_Mute Warriors, Silent Love_**

Prologue: Introductions   


by Warwolf 

Author's notes: Yet another Rukato! This one done with a bit of a twist, as you no doubt can tell from the description. ^.^   
In this, you'll see a few things you probably never expected to see, and I think you'll be pleasently surprised. This is an alterverse, set in present day, but the technology will be a bit further advanced, due to the technology used by Shibumi to create the blue cards and allow Digimon the ability to Bio-Emerge. 

Disclaimer: I do not own _Digimon Tamers_, nor do I own _Werewolf: The Apocalypse_. _Digimon Tamers_ is the property of Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, Bandai, Saban, and presumably Fox. _Werewolf: The Apocalypse_ is the property of White Wolf Inc. As are all things associated with the Garou, their tribes, and their forms. ^.^ 

The Usual Key applies:   
  


_Italics: emphasis_   
**_Bold Italics: Thoughts_**   
------- : World Change (Also to open or close a fic. You will see both happen here.)   
******* : Same world, but scene change.   
+ + + : Change in time (Forward/backward, etc.) 

New additions to the key! 

**_Bold Underlined Italics:_** Extreme emphasis. Can be either thoughts, speech, or what have you. ^.^;;; 

_Underlined Italics_: written/electronically produced comments. You're gonna be seeing this one quite a bit in later chapters. 

**Bold Underline:**Sign language (Both human and Garou)   


-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
  


_Earth 1: The World of Darkness_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Gods, why can't the damned Spirals find a better place to put their hideouts?_**   
**** The thought was nothing new to the boy known as Moontreader among his packmates. Barely three weeks after his Rite of Passage, and he had already been sent on a mission. The scars he bore were testament to his success. He grinned as he thought back to the last combatant he had been sent into battle with. He found it humourous. Almost hilariously so, in that it was his own, sadly bigoted 'brother'. He shook his head clear of such thoughts, seeing the signal from his friend and Pack leader, Winds-of-the-Earth. It was a typically Garou name, particularly among his Tribe. Of course, when others learned of his unique history, most thought he was bold-facedly lying to them. Of course, he couldn't blame them. To believe such a thing was madness. But he didn't much care to worry about it. He began moving slowly, stealthily, forward. In his hands was the deadly Klaive handed down to him by his father. It was a vicious blade, serrated at the tip, and looked like a demonic version of the Sword of Omens which he had seen when he had been forced to sit through a half hour of a tedious television show called _Thundercats_ by one of his packmates. Moontreader had his doubts to his packmates' sanity. But then, most of the pack did. He kept moving forward, and then, with the shifting of bones, the growth in mass, muscle and ferocity, Moontreader and the pack leapt into action, biting, clawing, and killing. The Black Spiral Dancers were, like them, new to their tribe, barely four months into being a part of the deranged and unholy "tribe" who were the most hated enemies of the Garou, save for the Wyrm itself. Moontreader knew the history of this once proud and noble tribe. How they had been the once-legendary White Howlers, and how in an attempt by the entire tribe to destroy a nest of horrors, they had themselves _become_ horrors. The Black Spiral Dancers. As he felt the change, he grinned as much as his war-form could. Claws flashed, silver blades flew, and primal instincts guided deadly leaps, lunges, and evasions. The thrill went through them. The thrill of the hunt. In a short hour, the fight was over, and despite the blood flowing from his wounds, he loved every minute of it.   
"Well done, Moontreader." Said one of his other packmates Walker-in-Shadows. She was of the Black Furies, only 2 years older than himself, and very easy on the eyes. If it were not for the curse of Metis offspring, he would have been tempted to try to start a relationship with her in another year or two. Moontreader often wondered why the Garou were cursed with that distinctive problem. But he figured it best to leave that to the Children of Gaia to philosophize over   
"_Very_ well done. Hard to believe he's only just now made the change about three months ago, and just now become a full-fledged member of his tribe. So, how does it feel?" came the voice of Winds-of-the-Earth.   
Moontreader shrugged and grinned ferally, still in his massive war-form. His packmates grinned back, and then, as one, the pack turned and headed away from the den of the Spirals.   
  


------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_Earth 2: Tamer Alterverse_

"Ruki! Time for breakfast, sweetheart!" Came the voice of her grandmother. Ruki Makino awoke as she always did. Angrily. But she wouldn't have voiced that fact even if she could have. she simply dressed in her school uniform, gave a nod   
to Renamon, the kitsune-like Digimon whom she had come to be partners with. She made one last addition to her ensemble before she left, one she hated, but was forced to wear because of circumstances she had no control over. A scarf. 

To cover the scars that had left her mute.....   


------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_The World of Darkness_   
  


+ + + + + + + 

_Three days later_

  
  
  
  
  


The pack raced across the concrete lands they now called their home. Moontreader fought the urge to retch at being so deep within the heart of the city. His homelands were the forests, and the small home he had known with his parents. Of course, he could not hope to return there. Free of their obligations to him as parents, they were now among his elders in his Tribe, and while they had disdained his choice in packmates, they did not stop him, though he could see that they desperately wished to, his father in particular. His father had been the one to whom he owed his greatest amounts of training. His mother was no less encouraging, but she did not have nearly the amount of closeness as he had with his father. In a way, he felt saddened by that. But he could do little about it. His mother loved him as much as she could, he knew, but it seemed that it wasn't the same as the affection which his father graced him with. Where his mother took a shine to his 'brother', so did their father embrace him. Yet there were times when he saw that look in his father's eyes. as if he wished for something different. He honestly wished he could know his father's thoughts.   
**_As they say in this insidious city...life's a bitch. Deal with it Moontreader. You are Garou, and a full-fledged one at that, stop acting like a freshly whelped cub..._**   
****He smirked. It was getting a bit easier to adapt to the city and the new ways of thinking and acting and even speaking. The last he found quite interesting. He knew why it came so easily, but he had been afraid of it for a long time. Now, simply put, it was another of the things about him which he could no longer call untainted. But he simply pushed it out of his mind. 

He is Takato Moontreader.... 

He is Garou. 

He is of the Homid breed of that proud and noble race.... 

He is.... 

A Red Talon.... 

And he too, is mute. 

By birth. 

Today, he and his pack had headed deep into the depths of New York City's 'little Tokyo' district, to investogate three disappearances which they believed connected to the Pentex Corporation. Pentex was traditionally among the chief foes of the Garou, and had been involved in some of the more dangerous excursions by humans into the territory of the Garou and of the Red Talons in particular. For Moontreader, this was a personal mission for the tribe as well as for his Pack. 

As the pack closed in on Tomiyori Research and Development, Moontreader began to feel a deep sense of unease. Every instinct was creaming of danger, and he would have sworn that he feltthat he was being watched. 

He was right. 

As the pack spread out to form a perimete around the building, a gunshot rang out from inside, clipping Walker-in-Shadows in the shoulder. The bullet luckily passed clean through, but was also silver in origin, so even as he transformed into his hybrid war-form, pain shot through his shoulder again even as it began to slowly regenerate from the assault.   
**_Great. Just great. It's less than 72 hours and we're being shot it! Why do humans constantly rely on these damned toys! Why do they not face us as honorable warriors! Even the Black Spirals we fought had more integrity than this!_**   
**** Of course, his thoughts went unanswered. Not that he expected otherwise. Having already shifted into his war-form, he slammed hard into the door, bursting it inwards and off it's hinges. He had only a moment's time to react, and it nearly wasn't enough, as guards began to open fire on himself and others in the pack. Silver bullets flew. He turned towards Walker-in-Shadows, who had followed him in and blinked as the Garou communicated to him through sign language. He knew the young Fury had learned how to use sign language, but this was the first time she'd used it.   
"**Go. Find what you can. We'll hold them.**" She 'said'.   
"**What? Are you insane? Talons do not desert packmates!**" He signed back with one hand, hard as that was to do while holding onto one of his smaller Klaives.   
"**GO! We have things under control here. Find out what's been happening here, and leave the rest to us.**"   
Despite hating the idea of leaving his comrades under fire, he nodded back to her and began slinking under the fire of the guards by moving towards the wall, and behind various crates and instruments. He had no true idea what he was looking for, but reasoned that he would find it when he saw it. This was a typical thought of the Talons. They were generally disdainful of the way humans and even Homids thought. Being Homid himself, Moontreader was surprisingly not an exception to this. He had melded very well into the Talon way of thinking. Perhaps too well. He leapt to a catwalk and began running the hallways silently as he shifted to his wolf form. Rounding a corner, he found a glowing light coming from beneath a door. Shifting back to his War-form, he smashed his way in.   
Big mistake.   
  


----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_Tamer Alterverse_

  


Big mistake. 

What he found made no sense. It seemed to be a glowing whirlwind, seemingly straight into the Umbra, yet the other side looked like....a street? He had no time to ponder it, as a noise from nearby caught his attention, and it was almost a split second too late, as a massive mechanical arm swung with enough force to crush his skull. He leapt aside, but that unfortunately meant leaping straight into the shimmering portal!   
**_Not good.....no way to stop myself in time!_**   
**** And then it was over. Moontreader blinked as he flew through the glowing gateway, which seemed to slam shut on the sight of the inside of the room he'd just been in. Before he could compensate for his poisiton in mid air, he slammed back first onto concrete. Wincing, he blinked a few times as he sat up. He had no clue as to where he was. Nothing looked familiar. He seemed to be in an alleyway of some kind, but could not hear the sounds of battle. Realizing that he must have been transported to an area away from the fight, he reluctantly shifted to his human form. No sense if scaring the humans of this area if he wasn't needed to fight. Then came the big shock. As he poked his head out to survey the area he was in, he noticed that nothing looked familiar at all. he figured he'd just been thrown into an alleyway he'd never been in, which made sense, seeing as he'd only been in New York for a short period of time, but he didn't even recognize the skyline of this place!   
**_Great Gaia....where am I? The Bronx?_**   
****

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
TO BE CONTINUED.....   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Post notes: Why did I start this? I actually have my roleplaying on an online Muck to thank for this, along with my now long ancient _Werewolf: The Apocalypse_ books. Plus, I wondered how to get two mutes together, and then said 'hey, what if both of them were the Tamers, and one was a werewolf?' The rest is history. I chose to make Takato mute by birth instead of Ruki because having him lose his voice in battle would be far too cliche a thing considering that in this fic, he's Garou. As for how Ruki ended up mute? You'll have to wait and see, and there'll be many twists and turns to this story I can assure you, so keep an eyeball peeled. ^.^ 


	2. Mute Warriors, Silent love Chapter One: ...

**_Mute Warriors, Silent Love_**

Chapter One: What the Hell?   


Author's notes: Well, I got the prologue up and it seemed to get a lukewarm response. Here's chapter One. Enjoy. :)   
  


The usual key applies:   
  
  


_Italics: emphasis_   
**_Bold Italics: Thoughts_**   
------- : World Change (Also to open or close a fic. You will see both happen here.)   
******* : Same world, but scene change.   
+ + + : Change in time (Forward/backward, etc.) 

New additions to the key!   


**_Bold Underlined Italics:_** Extreme emphasis. Can be either thoughts, speech, or what have you. ^.^;;; 

_Underlined Italics_: written/electronically produced comments. You're gonna be seeing this one quite a bit in later chapters.   


**Bold Underline:**Sign language (Both human and Garou) 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_Earth 2: Tamer Alterverse_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
**_ Great Gaia....where am I? The Bronx?_**   
It was the first thing that he had thought upon finding himself here. He didn't recognize anyone or anything. The skyline was so different that it was impossible to even count all the differences. He passed several oriental couples along the streets as he slunk through the alleyways. He'd then begun to think that he'd ended up somewhere in the Little Tokyo district of NYC, but soon noticed that because the skyline was still too unfamiliar, that he couldn't still be there. Was this Chinatown maybe?   
"Can I help you?"   
Moontreader was so startled at the sound of the voice that he nearly drew one of his Klaives out as he whirled around to face the source of the sound. It spoke in a language he didn't understand, being as he did not know Japanese. The voice came from a young boy, perhaps his own age, with blue/black hair and sea-green eyes, a far lighter shade than any he'd yet seen. He wore an orange vest over an ordinary T-shirt. Moontreader blinked at him, having no idea what to say, or sign, in his case, so he simply stood there.   
"Is everything alright?" the boy asked in Japanese again. Again, Takato Moontreader simply gave him a blank, uncomprehending stare.   
"Maybe he doesn't speak the language, Jen." came a second voice from right behind the boy, seemingly from his shoulders, as a large rabbit-like creature suddenly appeared, draping itself on the boy's head. Seeing this creature, Takato _did_ draw out one of his Klaives, backing away warily.   
"Whoa! Easy there, nobody's gonna hurt you! This is Terriermon. He's my friend." Said the boy, backpeddling faster than Moontreader had. The Red Talon did not put away his Klaive, but neither did he attack. Something about this seemed completely unusual. He could not sense the taint of the Wyrm here, nor the Weaver, or even the Wyld. Wherever he was, it was nothing like what he knew. Could the dark forces have found a way to hide themselves? Was he in some distorted place in the Far Umbra? What _WAS_ this place? Stepping back another few paces, Moontreader finally placed his Klaive back into his duster. He wasn't sure what was going on, but if this was some trick of the Wyrm's to trap him or his Pack, Moontreader wasn't going to rush blindly forward. That way would lead only to his own destruction. But with this insane language barrier, how could he even communicate? The boy seemed amicable enough, as did the...rabbit or whatever the Hell it was. Again, his gift of sensing Wyrm taint told him nothing. Not even a slight twitter of Wyrm taint in either one. Surely he had not stumbled across another Garou. Not in gear like that, nor with a Gaffling, or more likely in this case a Jaggling, given the fact that it appeared in plain sight and spoke aloud, sitting on the boy's head. Could this be a Mage? Surely not. Mages and Garou would not speak in plain sight of one another. Indeed, the last Mage that Moontreader had encountered, who was thankfully very new at it, had been slain in a very brutal manner after the deluded fool had dared to attack him. Naturally, he couldn't be part of Pentex. He was far too young. And if he were a Vampire, he'd have to be astonishingly powerful to be able to walk in sunlight without being harmed. No, this boy had to be human. But what in Gaia's name was the rabbit-thing?   
"Uhm...hmmmm....do you think maybe he speaks Chinese, Jen?" Terriermon asked of his friend. The half-Japanese actually considered that for a moment.   
"Let's find out", he replied, and switched over to Chinese. "Pardon me, do you need any help?"   
Again, only that blank, uncomprehending stare. Indeed, Moontreader was almost tempted to use sign language to 'speak' with the stranger, but wasn't sure if it would make the translation correctly.   
"Well it was worth a shot. What now? Do we see if he knows interpretive dance?"   
"Terriermon!"   
"Sorry! Geez, it was just a joke, Jen. Moumentai!"   
"Easy for you to say...."   
"You could always see if he's from America or something. Maybe he speaks english."   
After a moment more of consideration, Jenrya nodded.   
"Hello? Do you speak english?" he asked, in slightly broken, and heavily accented english. Moontreader blinked, then nodded. At least the boy was multi-lingual! That would make things a bit easier.   
"Good. He knows english. Remember what I've been teaching you, Terriermon." He said in japanese before switching back to english. "My name's Jenrya Lee, and this is Terriermon. What's your name?"   
Moontreader winced. Then sighed, and pointed to his throat and shook his head. Then began quickly signing in English.   
"**I cannot speak as others do. My name is Takato Moontreader, but I prefer simply Moontreader.**"   
"What was that, Jen?" Terriermon stage whispered to his Tamer, who vaguely recognized it for what it was..   
"Sign language, I think. He seems to be mute." Jenrya replied again, before turning to Takato. "I can understand bits and pieces of sign language. You said your name was Moontreader?" Jenrya considered himself fortunate that even with the broken english, he was still getting his point across. Given that this Moontreader carried around a deadly weapon, the last thing he wanted to do was piss the guy off. The boy in question nodded.   
"**Where exactly am I? The last I remember, I was in the Little Tokyo district of New York City.**"   
_That_ gave the half-Japanese pause for concern.   
**_Little Tokyo?! But, that's halfway across the globe! How did he wind up here?_**   
****"Well, this is West Shinjuku, in Japan. I dunno how you got here, but you're gonna need a place to stay, particularly with tattoos like that on your face. You could hole up at my place for awhile. We have an extra room." Jenrya said to the boy in english. Moontreader nodded, somewhat annoyed that even this stranger and his...he supposed it was a Familiar of some kind, seemed to regard his markings as strange. But given the cicumstances, he couldn't rightly complain, since in this strange place, he was alone, and with none of the Hakken nearby to turn to for any kind of help, this kid was his only hope for finding out any information on where he was, and more importantly...how to get back to New York City. After a few moments of arguing Terriermon into a backpack Moontreader hadn't seen before, as it had been dropped to the ground moments after he had first arrived, Jenrya began to lead him through the alleyways towards his home. Naturally, neither boy made an attempt at conversation. While Jenrya understood english and could speak it, at least somewhat, he was more comfortable speaking japanese or chinese, and Moontreader didn't seem to understand either one in the least, and while he could sign to the blue haired youth, the sign language obviously lost something in the translation.   
Jenrya's mind was a whirl of thoughts as he walked along with the stranger. He certainly _looked_ like he was Japanese, but due to his being unable to understand the language, it was obvious he had grown up elsewhere. The reference to Little Tokyo frightened him though. If that was where he last remembered being, then how long had he been unconscious? Why was he carrying around such a deadly weapon? And why did he get the feeling that by bringing him to his home, that he was about to blow Terriermon's cover? Jenrya had been pretending for some time now that Terriermon was simply a plush novelty toy. Thankfully the little Digimon had taken to the role fairly well. Though he was still wary of Shuichon, Jen's little sister.   
Moontreader followed the half-chinese boy. He was used to the crowds. They were the same the world over, after all. Even had he lost him, his skills as a tracker would not have left that state as such for long. But he didn't lose him. In fact, he had mapped the entire route in his mind by the time he was led to the boy's home. Knowing the terrain would do little to hinder him, and would allow him great advantages inany upcoming battles.   
  
  
  


************************************************************************** 

"Hey, girls! Look who it is! Old Scar Throat herself!" came the taunt. Ruki would have growled if she could have. Despite the fact that she was the best fighter in the school, she was constantly taunted. Ever since she had gone to school without the bandages, Mikki had taken to making fun of her, calling her Scar Throat and such. Of course, she always did it when there wasn't a teacher present. That way she could get in her digs and let her little gang deal with Ruki if she decided to make use of her considerable fighting skill. They had left her battered more than once. She may have been a great street brawler, but even the Digimon Queen couldn't fight off seven girls at once. And she couldn't call out for help since she was mute. Typically, Mikki started the week with a few taunts before school. Ruki would try to beat the girl senseless, and then the others would jump in.   
Despite it all, Ruki would never realize that the reason they taunted her about her scar was that even _with_ that scar, she was considered prettier than most of the other girls in the school. Even by some of the boyfriends of the other girls in the school. Mikki had been pissed. She had always played second fiddle to Ruki before, and despite now feeling that _she_ was prettier because she wasn't a scarred piece of trash, the boys actually thought that the scars made that little Makino **_BITCH_** that much prettier. Because she hadn't let it break her. Because she refused to go to a school where freaks like her BELONGED. Because she STILL outclassed Mikki in everything.   
She _hated_ Ruki Makino.   
And she was _GOING_ to break her if it was the last thing she did.   
Makino however, had a little surprise in hand this time. Rather than attacking as she normally did, she smirked, and walked past. The small gang of girls looked perplexed. Mikki grabbed at her as she passed her towards the doors.   
Ruki grabbed her.   
It happened so fast none of the girls could stop her. Gripping Mikki tightly, she pulled her arm, causing Mikki to stumble forward, and punched her hard across the face. Satisfied that she had made her point, she moved into the school as the others moved towards their leader, and a few had even started moving her way, but were too late to stop her.   
Makino had proved her point. For now. But the small group of girls who were determined to see her fiery will broken had no intention of letting her succeed in getting away with fighting back.   
"She needs to be taught a lesson." Mikki's best friend, an exchange student named Jessica snarled.   
"She will be."   
"Yeah? How?" came the voice of another girl named Sen.   
"I've got a plan." Mikki retorted.   
  
  
  


************************************************************************** 

Moontreader blinked. Once, twice, three times.   
The little girl simply wouldn't stop chattering.   
Shuichon had been pestering him almost from the word go. She seemed curious about everything. His clothes, his hairstyle, the markings on his face... she'd even gone so far as to try to play with his favored Klaive!   
Her brother had stopped her from that one, of course. He knew how deadly that damned thing could be, and had no intentions of letting the small child get into an accident with it. After a few moments of explaining to the girl about how dangerous it was, the girl simply forgot about the Klaive and went back to chattering at him again. Moontreader was half tempted to shift into his War-Form, pick her up, and toss her out of the nearest window. Of course that wouldn't be very gracious a thing to do, considering her brother had offered him a place to stay, at least for the time being. Had he had a voice, he would have yelled at her to shut up. He was half tempted to shift to Crinos anyway, just to scare the poor thing so bad from the effects of the Delirium that she would run screaming into her room and hopefully not bother him again for the remainder of the time he was here.   
Again, not a very polite thing to do.   
But by Gaia, was it tempting!   
"Sorry to keep you waiting."   
He looked up to see Jenrya in front of him, along with a man who could only be his father.   
"My son tells me you speak english." The man said in perfect, if heavily accented, english.   
Moontreader nodded. "**That I do, sir. I take it you understand sign?**" he asked in return.   
The man nodded.   
"**Who do you think it is who's been teaching it to him?**" he replied in sign, with a grin.   
Moontreader simply smiled and nodded. Despite the Tribe-wide disdain for humans on the whole, he found some humans could be downright friendly, and this man was clearly one of them.   
"**You are free to stay here as long as it takes for you to be reunited with your parents. Dinner should be ready shortly.**"   
He blinked, then shook his head and smiled.   
"**I'm afraid my parents cannot be reached. I am...an orphan.**" It wasn't a total lie, actually. "**I am what, I believe is known as a Ronin in your culture."** Ronin was a term which had made it's way into the Garou language centuries ago. Though whether the word began with the Garou and became part of the Japanese language or vice versa, Moontyreader couldn't say. But the basic concept was the same.   
"**But the offer of a meal is appreciated, and since I am kind of hungry, it would hardly be polite of me to turn it down.**" He finished with a smile.   
Janyuu Lee nodded and vanished into the next room. Jenrya, who had only caught bits and pieces of the conversation debated whether or not to try getting the strange boy interested in a game of Digimon. Though he doubted Moontreader knew how to play. That would have just made it more interesting, teaching him the rules of the game. Of course, it would have helped if Moontreader could actually speak or read Japanese.....   


  


+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + 

_Two days later_

The school day had just let out, and Ruki Makino was headed for the park, after making a quick trip home to change into her standard attire: T-shirt with a broken heart symbol, blue jeans, and a brown leather belt which was attached to a small card deck carrier. Ever since Renamon had first appeared, she had been spending time there. As if something had drawn her to the place. It was there that Ruki felt the most at ease. It was as if it was her place now. She knew almost every inch of the park. Renamon seemed taken with the area herself. They had holed up in a small section of the park which was little more than a clump of trees next to a pond. Few people went there, and those who did were usually younger children who came by in the earlier parts of the day because they did not yet have to worry about attending school. She sat there now, next to the pond, running through her deck. Renamon had gone off to get a better view of the city. There had been no activity from wild Digimon for some time, but that didn't necessarily mean there wouldn't be any soon.   
Ruki continued to shift through her deck, changing older cards with new ones from recently released boosters. Since nobody ever came this way, she had no reason to be on guard for anything. She was confident that her special place would never be violated.   
That was a mistake.   
It happened so fast, she barely recognized what was going on. The three sets of hands grabbing her, the fourth set lashing across her face in a devastating punch. She would have screamed if she could, but she couldn't. Not that it mattered, as a ball gag was shoved into her mouth and secured tightly behind her head. That confused her. She was already mute. Why gag her?   
"Nice to see you again, _BITCH_."   
Mikki.   
Well, at least that explained who the other attackers were.   
"You make me sick, you know that? You don't belong with normal people, you scarred piece of trash. But you just waltz areound the school like you own the place. Instead of being a pitied freak, half the boys from the nearby public school think you're someone to be admired. And you just can't leave well enough alone, can you? _I_ run the school! _I'M_ the one people should be talking about. But then, I thought, what if I could make sure nobody ever admired you again, hmmm? We all know how much you _hate_ your mother and her modeling work..." Here the girl produced a camera, and Ruki's eyes widened.   
"So I figured I could make use of that, along with a few other suggestions from the others here....."   


Not far away, a set of lupine ears perked up at the sound of flesh on flesh, and the words of the envious girl. Moving through the underbrush, a massive form approached.......   
  
  
  
  


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

TO BE CONTINUED.... 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


The Unenviable Author's Post-Notes!: Here it is, after many months of waiting! The first chapter of Mute Warriors! Despite it's inactivity, the series _IS_ going to continue. Hope you enjoy this chapter. The next one will be along...whenever I get around to it. ^.^ 

*At this point Godzilla pops up and waves.* 

Godzilla: Don't forget to review! ^.^ 


	3. Mute Warriors, Silent Love Chapter Two: ...

**_Mute Warriors, Silent Love_**

by Warwolf 

Chapter Two: Along came a Lupine....   
  


Disclaimer: The usual. I don't own _Digimon Tamers_ nor do I own _Werewolf: The Apocalypse_. They belong to Akiyoshi Hongo/Toei Co. and White Wolf Games respectively.   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

  
  
  


Ruki Makino would, if she'd still had a voice (and wasn't currently gagged) have been bitching out Mikki Terina the way she deserved to be. Mikki had always had a rivalry with her. They were bothj pretty, both popular at school, although Ruki didn't give a damn about being popular, and they were both among the smartest kids in their class. The rivalry intensified when Ruki returned from the hospital though. Many of the girls in the school were genuinely impressed with Ruki for having the courage to return to school now that she was mute. The challenge of being in a normal school, if private, were staggering. Ruki had to write her thoughts down all the time on a whiteboard with a marker. She was beginning to learn about sign language, at her grandmother's insistence. But since she rarely had to 'speak' to anyone, she was more comfortable with the whiteboard.   
Mikki had gone nuts over Ruki's newfound popularity. While she had yet to try to actually make friends with anyone, she was starting to find that some people genuinely cared.   
Which bothered her for reasons she wasn't completely certain of and didn't want to think about.   
Now bound securely by Mikki's accomplices- girls who were also jealous of the admiration and support Ruki was receiving, and most importantly, the attention- Ruki could nothing but glare at her enemy.   
"Heh. Hmmm. Not bad, Makino. Too bad you never wanted to be a model. Would have helped make the humiliation this is going to cause you a hell of a lot worse. But by the time we're done, it'll still be enough to make sure you're put into your place where you belong." Mikki grinned. Makino still had her clothing on, but that would be dealt with as the time went on. And then she would be on top of the school social ladder, with nobody to challenge her. Or at least, nobody that could actually _succeed_.   
She was about to take the first of the pictures she planned to take, when quite out of nowhere, a hand, covered in a fingerless white glove, similar, in fact to that of a biker, lashed out, grabbed the camera, and tossed it over a head of brown hair, done in a more traditional ponytail. (which is to say that the hair was tied down at the bottom of the back of the skull, rather than tied upward as Ruki's was.) What made the hand's owner even more exotic than the set of burning green eyes set into a handsome face, was the strange markings ON said face.   
Even Ruki was a bit taken aback by the newcomer. She hadn't even seen him coming. She'd already sent out her mental summons for Renamon, but knew it would take her some time to reach her, being that she had wanted some time away from her partner for a while, and so she was- at best- about fifteen minutes away. The stranger was just that. A stranger. She had no idea who he was, and from the looks of things, neither did Mikki or her co-conspirators.   
"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?! This is a private dispute, buster, get out of here!" Mikki blustered. She didn't know who this guy was, and cute or not, he was interfering with her just revenge on Ruki Makino! And if there was anything Mikki Terina couldn't stand, it was people who stopped her from getting what she wanted. What she wanted right now was Ruki Makino broken under her figurative heel, and herself at the top of the social ladder of their school.   
"I mean it, get out of here, before we do to you what we did to her!" Mikki continued. Actually, the idea was starting to turn her on. Although he wore a black duster, which was foot length, from what she could see by the T-shirt he wore and which was partially visible due to the Duster being open, he worked out at leat regularly. He had a decent build to him. Maybe he was a body-builder with a strange sense of fashion? It _would_ explain the odd markings on his face....   
Then she realized that not only had he not moved, he was smirking at her, and making a 'bring it on' motion with one hand. He'd yet to utter a single word! 

Moontreader had arrived just after Ruki had been completely bound. He hadn't had time to get much of a look at her yet, and wasn't all that inclined to either. Although his tribe, for the most part detested humans on the whole, and he tended to bear a tinge of self-hatred for being Homid born rather than of Lupine stock (**_Hell_**, he often thought to himself, **_Even being a METIS would have been preferable!_**), Moontreader had always had a good heart. And be they human, wolf, or otherwise, unless of course it was a minion of the Wyrm, he couldn't _STAND_ to see anything tied up and abused as these girls were doing to the bound female. When one of them (the leader of the group, he supposed) began threatening him, he gave a silent snort and made his disdain for them known with one hand as he silently relished the chance for combat. He might not be able to understand the _language_, but the intent had been all too clear.   
Let them come, if they dared.... 

Ruki simply blinked as she continued to glare. At Mikki, at the other girls, at the stranger with the exotic appearance, hell, glaring was one of the few things she could do well enough to have perfected it to a fine art, so it was little surprise that sometimes she glared at stuff and at people just for the hell of glaring!   
He hadn't spoken. Not once. Not a single sound. Not even to respond to Mikki's chatter with a threat or command to release her. As she studied him, she began to notice something else, as Mikki motioned angrily to her allies to start surrounding the strange boy.   
**_He WANTS them to attack!_**__   
She barely had time to register that thought, as he summarily began to dismantle the girls, who foolishly believed they could overwhelm him   
**_Is he a Martial Artist? He moves so fast....no wasted motion at all..._**   
****Makino herself had studied the Martial Arts. Her mother had always said she needed to learn how to protect herself just in case some boy decided to get fresh with her. She was a quick study, and was close to earning her Red Belt. She was nearly a master fighter. But compared to _him_, she may as well have been a novice who was drenched in molasses!   
The way he moved, the swiftness with which he struck, and the precision with which each blow landed- enough to stun, perhaps even knock the girls out, but without causing any serious harm- spoke of a martial artist who was good enough to casually pick off even the best of the best. These moves were barely yellow belt, by her standards. But to him, these moves seemed casual. Offhand. He acted as if his opponents were even worth his _notice_! She had long been called the 'Digimon Queen', due to how well she played the cardgame. She was known for being cold to all but her Grandmother, and of course, to Renamon, with whom she had formed an unshakable bond of friendship. She had once believed Digimon were nothing more than data. Renamon's ability to communicate with her telepathically changed all of that. She still viewed Wild Digimon as simply another notch on her belt, another win for her to accumulate, but now they were wins she was sharing with a friend. Perhaps the closest thing to a sister as she would ever have. However, this stranger took cold to an all new level. He had been smiling the entire time. And it was _not_ a nice smile. He had been enjoying himself. Indeed, he looked utterly disappointed when not a single one of the girls gave him anything that could be called a challenge. Then again, they weren't used to fighting with boys. They were used to _flirting_ with boys, and used to having others acquiesce simply by making demands. 

He did not give in. They couldn't intimidate him, and their entertainment value had been almost nil from the word go. He knew these girls weren't real fighters. Hell, for all he knew, they'd only succeeding in capturing the other girl because they'd snuck up on her like a pack of cowardly Banes! Had he truly been feeling mean-spirited, he supposed, he could have simply continued towards them in Crinos form, which he'd been in when he'd first heard the start of the confrontation.The Delirium would have had them keeling over from fright in an instant. But he had no intention of making his presence as a Garoun known to anyone in the area just yet. He still didn't know where he was, or why he couldn't sense any manifestations of the Wyrm, or even of the Weaver. He didn't sense any hint of the Wyld in this world either, and _that_ worried him. The Triat was completely without presence here. It made no sense. In as well maintained a park as this, the energy from the Wyld should be abundant. The Weaver's mark should have covered the city surrounding the park, and the Wyrm...well, succinctly put, the presence of the Wyrm should have been almost impossible to hide. Although it now lived only to destroy, the Wyrm was once the final part of the balance established by the Triat. The Wyld was the force of creation, and the Weaver the force of order, giving shape to the Chaos. The Wyrm was the ending force, that which allowed those creations to become raw energy again, to return to mother Gaia. Nobody really knows what happened. Some say the Wyrm went mad. Others say that it was the Weaver who went mad, attempting to control everything, and took the Wyrm with her into the abyss of madness by attempting to trap him in the webs of order, driving him insane from pain, turning him into a heartless destroyer who no longer represented the final part of the cycle of life and death, but was intent on annihilation of _everything_.   
What_ever_ the cause, none of them were present in this world.   
It scared the shit out of him. 

"Ruki!!" 

Moontreader and Makino turned with an almost _eerie_ syncronization, their heads snapping towards the yellow fox of the Tao at the same time. Moontreader had been in the midst of attempting to untie her when the voice had rung out. Renamon, a late-coming witness, misinterpreted his actions, beliving he was attempting to kidnap her, rather than release her, and she responded in the most logical fashion she could think of. 

She attacked....   
  
  


---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
TO BE COINTINUED....   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The unenviable Author's Post Notes!: Heh. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I was trying to make it interesting to make up for the lack of anything terribly interesting. I promised a few readers on instant messanger (you know who you are), that I would have this chapter out for Christmas. So here it is. 

*At this point Godzilla pops up and waves* 

Godzilla: MERRY CHRISTMAS, YA FILTHY ANIMALS! 

Me: And a Happy New Year! 

^.^ 


End file.
